moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 4-The Epic Toy Story
The Epic Toy Story will be the 4th toy story movie released and maybe the last. Masterplot 5 years later, Woody and Buzz realize that Andy is getting married. Woody and Buzz do not know if they should tell Andy they can talk or not. Premieres July 2013-February 2014 Characters * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Buzz Lightyear 2 * Jessie * Rex * Hamm * Slinky Dog * Mr. Potato Head * Mrs. Potato Head * Bullseye * Aliens * Bo Peep * RC * Ken * Barbie * Lenny * Wheezy * Jingle Joe * Emperor Zurg * Emperor Zurg 2 * Etch * Mr. Spell * Rocky Gibraltar * Chuckles * Mr. Pricklepants * Trixie * Buttercup * Dolly * Peas-in-a-Pod * Totoro * Mr. Shark * Snake and Robot * Troll * Lenny * Mr. Mike * Troikas * Barrel of Monkeys * T-Bone * Hockey Puck * Andy Davis * Molly Davis * Emily Davis * Bonnie Anderson * Proctor Davis-Andy's father, wants him to get off of toys and focus on getting a future job. * Julia Anderson * Larry Anderson * Sid Phillips- the secondary antagonist, he attempts to find out how toys came to life, and find it and destroy it and all the toys, finds out it was caused by a lab accident and by military chips! * Commander Nebula- the main antagonist, it was revealed that he was an alien, and realizes he was a toy, and plans to find the weapon that brought toys to life, and try to use it to turn them human, which he calls a curse, in this film, his evilness wasn't revealed until a middle scene * Hannah Phillips- now seems to date Andy. * Zephir- a action figure who was about to be the husband of Mr. Grandpa, until he was crookedly broken by Sid. * Ol Bley- a action figure who aids Woody, Buzz and Jesse against Nebula and Sid, is sometimes called a Dynamite Gal by her near husband, Mrs. Grandma, she has the same tone as Sergeant Calhoun. * Lord S-the main antagonsit. his primary goal is to control all the toys in the world. he can shoot lazer, plasma and even create monsters, zombies & black holes. he is also known as Lord Greem wich is short for Lord Stephan Greem. * Commander GX-one of the tertiary antagonists. he is the primary general of T.A.O.L.S and later has a plan to kill Lord S but him & his following soliders get killed by Lord S and his side. * Darth Vager-the secondary antagonist who later becomes a protagonist but before that does a lot of damage. * Bot-O-OMG.-he is also known as Bot O and he workes as one of the tertiary antagonists. he workes as one of Lord S's chosen top generals and he is responsible for lots of deaths and evil victories. * T.A.O.L.S soliders, police, spies, ninjas and more-a group of antagonists working for Lord S. * The Kraken-an antagonist working for Lord S. * George Davis- Andy's father, who appears in flashback sequences and as a heaven spirit to Andy and Molly. * Mira Nova- aids Buzz and realizes she was actually a toy. * Booster Sinclair Munchapper- aids Buzz and realizes he was actually a toy. * XR- aids Buzz and realizes he was actually a toy. * Big Santa- an action figure of Santa Clause. got killed by Lord S in the final battle. * Jay, Kai, Zen & Cole-suporting protagonists and warriors who fight against T.A.O.L.S and Lord S. later Jay, Cole & Zen get killed by the T.A.O.L.S leaving only Kai alive. * Den Krudohouls-a protagonist who later got killed by the T.A.O.L.S. * Warp Darkmatter-aids Buzz and realizes he was actually a toy. Plot The protagonists, Buzz 2 and his father Zurg landed in Bonnie's house when Bonnie was 9. Bonnie wanted to buy new toys and later her mother took her and her toys to the toy shop. She bought a toy set of toys including in it a dark space lord toy called Lord S, a handsom freaky but human-like general called Commander GX, Dark Ninjas, Agents beloning to an organizasion called T.A.O.L.S, a small but powerful lord vice called Darth Vager and Lord S's dark castle. She also bought a proper robotic henchman for Lord S who cost only today 2$ called Bot-O-OMG. She also bought Warp Darkmatter, XR, Mira Nova, & Black Jack, they commander Den Krudohouls and they friendly grandpa Big Santa Claus. The last thing she bought is a Ninjago set including in it Kai, Jay, Zane & Cole. The old toys then welcomed the new toys to Bonnie;s house making Lord S and his space minions happy, excited, comfertable and welcomed. All the old & new toys went to Bonnies room except for the 2 Buzzes who got invited to a royal cup of tea with Lord S. Meanwhile the two Buzzes had tea and astroid chip cookies, Lord Greem triying to hypnotize them asked them if they want to help him control the toy world and help him with his plan. Because they were hypnotized they said yes. Then, Lord Greem took the two Buzzes into a cage and told them that this is they galaxy and they need to control it. The two Buzzes came into the cage and Lord S quickly claped hands and closed the cage. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys were played by Bonnie making Zurg the bad guy, the rest good guys and a simulation to the past of Zurg just with Woody playing Buzz because she didn't find Buzz. After Bonnie finished her game Woody and the rest saw Commander GX coming with some of Lord S's soldiers and trying with his soliders to kill the good toys. Woody, in the middle of the battle, asked Commander GX why does he have to do that. Commander GX awnserd that it's because of his boss and that the rest is secret information. then they carried on the battle. Buzz's crew Mira, Booster, XR, Warp, Zurg & Den fought against a few T.A.O.L.S soliders and bashed them easily. Then, some ninjas came with they light sword. the crew were lost until the ninja crew fought against the ninjas and need help. Buzz's crew thought that the ninjas need help so they helped the ninjas to fight the space ninjas and won them too. Meanwhile, WoodY & GX were fighting on Bonnie;s desktop ontop of a garbage can. When Commander GX was surrounded Woody asked him if he has any evil plot. Commander GX could'nt stand it so he shouted yes and told him that his evil masterplan is to get rid of his boss Lord S and that he fought against Woody's crew because he knew that they are on Lord S's side. Then, because GX coulden't stand enything anymore, he fell of the desktop into the garbage can. Then, Woody & Jessie ran towards Lord Greem's castle and told Lord Greem that Commander GX has got an evil plot. Greem smiling an evil smile and locking the cowboys in another cage says that he knows about his evil masterplot to control the world and after he shuts up with a smile leaving a space between sentince to sentince he told them that he now remembers that he is in the plot and that as a lord his leading it. After leaving another space he said that he is going to throw his cages full of prisoners tomorrow into the lava pit of his castle. Then, Lord S commanded 2 of his soliders and Darth Vager to put the two cages into a closed room. His minions listend to him and put them in a small dungeon in Greem's castle. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys noticed that Buzz, Buzz 2, Jessie & Woody are missing. They quickly went to Lord Greem's castle. the only thing they found there is two space robot guards and 2 shaking cages with the missing dudes stuck inside it. The protagonists let the two Buzzes and the two cowboys go and beated up the two soliders. While ascaping, suddenly the protagonists found a letter from Lord S saying and reviling that Lord S has gone on a spaceship to control other toys in other parts of the world and that after he controls the toys he will control the humans as-well. Meanwhile, Commander GX and his followers sit together on Bonnie's desktop on the snow when it just finished snowing. The Commander tells his soliders that everybody thinks that his plot to finnish the king once and for good is a lie but now he decided that he wants to make that plan true. then, one of his followers asked him what happens if Lord Greem would know that they are against him. GX replied that he will keep the plot a secret. Space: Buzz Lightyear, Little Green Men, Emperor Zurg, Booster, XR, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter Texas: Woody, Bullseye, Jessie, Big Santa ※ Zephir, Ol Bley Dinosaur: Rex, Trixie Collective: Hamm, Buttercup Maiami: Ken, Barbie